fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bells and Rails/Chapter 41/Final
"Bells and Rails" (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHgmRVZY4us&feature=related ) Chapter 41/Final: The Last Broken Glass that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGQ9BHPoS4o&feature=related "Shut up, *Shoots Randy in the stomach* those papers are mine." Said Justice and gets the papers. "RANDY!" Yelled Mariah. "Take him downstairs Mariah, he needs a doctor." Said Chain. "Chain I want to tell you something important." Said Justice with a smile. "You evil bastard." Yelled Chain and tries to charge for Justice, but Justice slaps him with the gun making him fall in pain on the floor. "Idiot, listen to me, I killed them all." Said Justice maniacally. Chain and Mariah are shocked, as they are not sure what Justice is referring to. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uvGkeqNSw4 "I killed Kito, Dawna, Katey and all your other important, sad excuses for people." Explained Justice. "Y..YOU, ANIMAL!" Yelled Mariah. "JUSTICE!, I WILL PUT YOU IN JAIL FOR THE REST OF YOUR SICK LIFE!!!" Yelled Chain. "We will see about that." Said Justice and runs out of the room. Chain follows him, Mariah calls for the police, Justice goes to the storage room downstairs and locks himself in there. {Storage Room, Hotel Capeto} Justice looks at everything maniacally and sits at the corner of the room. "I'll be safe here...calm down Justice, you'll be ok." Said Justice to himself maniacally. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmctWnCjcH8 Chain is outside the room. "Justice, open the door please!" Yelled Chain while knocking. Mariah also comes downstairs to the storage room to see Chain knocking on the door. "What he is in there?" Asked Mariah. "Yes...I am worried he will do something crazy we must get in there." Yelled Chain. Back inside with Justice, he begins to hallucinate once again this time with Kito only. "You are worth less, you have no honer or principals, Justice." Explained Kito. "Get away from me, you are not alive!" Yelled Justice. "BECAUSE YOU KILLED ME!" Yelled Kito. "NO, YOU GOT IN MY WAY I HAD TO!" Yelled Justice. "Once police come in, you will be taken off to jail, and will rot there, for the rest of your life, Justice, just like you deserve." Added Kito and vanishes. Justice begins to sob and looks for a rope around the room, he finds it and ties it up to the ceiling and then looks for a box to get onto. "There, is no other way." Repeated Justice to himself over and over again. "Darn it where are the police men?, They need to open this door quickly!" Said Chain. "Oh look here they come." Explained Mariah. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0m0OY2MOvI They begin to force the door open, back inside with Justice. "They are trying to open the door, but it will be to late." Said Justice to himself maniacally. He puts his neck through the rope but hangs on, struggling and then kicks the box away and lets go of rope, he struggles, and suffocates, police men break down the door. "no, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOO, Justice!" Yelled Chain at the terror of seeing his cousin hanging from the ceiling. "Oh my godness." Yelled Mariah. "I am very sorry....we were too late." Explained Officer Mardo. "Why....why brother?" Asked Chain in pain of losing his last family member. "We will give him a proper burial don't worry, Chain." Said Mariah. "....I, should have...never let him....g..go..." Cried Chain. {3 Months Later..} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpqIC7K7kRc {Graveyard, Justice Vintoban de Viewer's Tombstone, 10:00AM} Chain visits his cousin, one last time, to feel at peace. "Justice, hopefully, your, well you know, at peace." Said Chain. "I just wished that you would have, stopped and thought that, crime will never work out." Said Chain. "Chain, we should go, now, its not good for you to be here, it depresses you." Suggested Mariah. "Your right *wipes off tear* lets go." Replied Chain. {House of the Vintoban, LA, 11:AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XZiF1_WylM They arrive at the house and sit in the living room. "Chain, lets not think about the bad times anymore." Said Randy. "Lets just move on, with what we have now." Added Mariah. "Yes, your right." Replied Chain. "How about we go to a bank and administrate your fortune, that would have been what your parents would have wanted." Asked Randy. "Yes, Chain, we should go and do that, I'm sure you are also interested in getting that out of the way." Said Mariah. Chain gets up. "Right, and then maybe after words we all can have dinner somewhere." Replied Chain. "YEAH!" Yelled Mariah and Randy. The trio finally got the peace they needed, to move on, and with this peace, closing the bad, cruel times they had in the past with new delightful events that are to happen, putting a true end to this bumpy road of lies. ends {FIN} (Final Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIFY9h8DImg ) Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters